Happy Birthday, you jerk xXMikoHisoXx
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: It's Hisoka's birthday! And Mikoto forgotten all about it...That girl. And Hisoka wants to punish her for it. And a guest appearance as well. (For a short time anyway.) ENJOY OwO


Since today is such a great occasion for our favourite jester, I shall write a one shot for my darling MikoHiso couple! Kuffufufufufu OwO

ENJOYYYY! *blows kisses*

Happy Birthday,Hisoka!

Mikoto watched silently and intently at Hisoka. She blinked then narrowed her eyes and pondered. It was actually a special occasion today but somehow it had slipped from her mind, so now she was wracking her head on what it is.

Hisoka was still asleep and Mikoto wants to wake him up but something won't stop bothering her to not do it. She frowned and snuggled deeper into Hisoka's arms, trying her very best to recall the special day.

Hisoka's P.O.V

I yawned slightly and opened my eyes to see my little girl but she was gone. I sighed and got up. Perhaps she was getting ready. It is my birthday after all.

I went downstairs to look for her but she was MIA. I frowned. She said she didn't have any jobs to do today though...I wonder.

Right before I could react, the little devil pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. She sat on my stomach with a grunt, making me look up and meet with Mikoto's bright green eyes. She grinned at me, "Mornin', Hisoka!" And she gave me a quick kiss.

I smirked, "You've forgotten what today is, didn't you?"

Her face showed it all. She looked like a little kitten caught red handed stealing cookies. "Yeah..." I chuckled at her adorableness.

"Well, then..." I flipped over and now I was on top of her. "Naughty girl. I will have to punish you for it."

She retorted, "Ehhh? Yada! Tametayo!" She tried to squirm out but I pinned her hands on either side of her and smirked. "Ya... Guess I have to do it the hard way." The effect was immediate. She froze and looked at me. I chuckled at her clumsiness and leaned close.

"The punishment will now commence." And I tickled her.

"Ya! YAAA! HI! SOKAAAAAAA!" She laughed and wriggled but I ignored her futile attempts and kept attacking. Tears formed in her eyes as she gasped for air and kept on squirming. I lean over and blow her neck, making her squeal.

She pushed me but I grabbed her hands in time. Her laughter dwindle once I stopped and she giggled as she looked into my eyes. I smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, "It's still not over, you know?"

Her eyes widened as I pressed my lips against hers. Licking her lips, I asked for entrance and she obliged. I pushed my way around her tongue and locked in a small battle. She made a small sound of resistance which made me smirked. I bit her lip, causing a small moan to escape her lips and with that I pulled away. No point in going any further.

She gasped for air as she watched me, emotions swirling in her fire green eyes. I let myself be lost in them as she did with mine. I drink in the green light of her eyes as she look into my own golden orbs.

We stayed like that for awhile when we suddenly heard someone cleared their throat slightly. Both of us looked up at the same time and I saw Illumi standing a few feet away from us, his hands behind his back, and he was watching us with an unreadable expression.

Finally, he managed a small smile, "Thought I should come over since it's your birthday, Hisoka. But I do suppose you're busy."

"Oh right! It is your birthday! Can't believe I forgot!" I heard a voice gasped from under me and I chuckled, "What a great girlfriend you are, Mikoto."

She frowned at me, "You forgotten mine last year. Hah." Now it was my turn to frown back at her, "I did not. I still gave you a present." "Yeah, like three weeks later." She grinned at me mischievously and I leaned down to nip her ear, "No one needs to know that." I got off her and offer her my hand, which she took and I pulled her up.

I turned back to Illumi and smirked, "So what did you bring me this time? Last time I recalled you brought me condoms." I smirked wider as Illumi fidget a little, "I didn't really know what those were... Killua made me give them."

I heard a snort from Mikoto, "Unbelievable, Ill. Your brother hates Hisoka to the very core. Even though both of us are best friends, but even I won't give Hisoka condoms..." I chuckled, "Because you'll get jealous?" She glared at me, "Shush your mouth."

She turned back to Illumi, "Which reminds me. You called earlier, yes?" He cocked his head to one side, 'Yes, I thought of having dinner together." I placed a hand on my hip, "You're asking her out in front of me... Really now, Illumi?"

He looked at me blankly, "I was inviting you too." I heard Mikoto coughed under her breath, "Dimwit." And I smacked the back of her head.

She exclaimed and scowled at me, earning a smirk in return, "Serves you right." She huffed and looked away. "Ahh, what the heck." Illumi placed a box on the coffee table and started to walk away, "I'll see you two lovebirds tonight." And he shut the door behind him.

I grinned mischievously at Mikoto, "Well, it seems it's only you and me." She crossed her arms, "Nice try, buddy. No way." I pouted, "Aww, but it's my birthday." She walked away, hands stuck up into her armpits, "I don't care even if it's Judgement day. NO."

X

"I win." I smirked and placed my cards on the floor. She scowled, "You meanie. Making me play this... You know it isn't my strong suit..." I chuckled and pat her head, "Let's have one more go, then?" She shook her head and pouted, crossing her arms, "No."

I laughed under my breath and ruffled her hair. Mikoto can be such a sore loser sometimes.

She ignored me and looked up at the clock. It was only 1 pm. She groaned and stretched. "Whatever it is, I am not staying at home." She pounced my knees and leaned into my face, her eyes shining, "Let's go get ice cream." I kissed her softly on her cheek, "Okay."

She laughed and raced upstairs, "Last one's a rotten egg!" She shouted to me and I shouted back, "It's my birthday!" I heard a "I don't care!" coming from our room and I shook my head, chuckling.

That little ball of energy.

She was wearing a neon green tank top and was searching for a suitable pants in this hot weather in her undies. I sneaked up from her from behind and hugged her. She continued ignoring me as she lift up a black shorts and inspect it. "What should I wear?" She asked out loud and I shrugged, "If you have nothing to wear, then don't wear anything." Rubbing my face into her neck, I breathed in her calming scent. She groaned, "You're not helping."

"Don't care." "Fine." And she put it down. "Then we're staying at home." "Suit yourself." I felt her turn her head at me, "Do I really smell that good?" "Yes. So be grateful." She laughed, "For what? My smell attracts lunatics?" "Said the bloodthirsty assassin to the sadistic magician." She laughed again and rubbed her cheek on my head, "You win." I smirked into her skin.

She must have realized that I was up to something but it was too late. I already carried her ad plunked her on the bed. "O-Oi! Pervert!" She exclaimed when I pin her hands on either side of her head. I smirked, "No, I'm not. I haven't even touch you yet." Her face grew as red as a tomato. How cute.

"Dammit, get off me, Hisoka!" She scolded but I just chuckled, "Only if you say please."

"Never!"

I sighed, "You just never learn, don't you?" I leaned down towards her and nibbled her ear, "It's just so hard to tame you." She laughed, "Hah, like hell am I going to be a little pet. Now get off or I'll knee your nuts." I tsked, "My, my, what vulgarity." I lowered my eyes at her hungrily, "And you didn't even wish me for my birthday."

She scowled at me, "I wished your hair falls off." This time, I bit her lip, making her exclaimed, "Now, now... That's not what you say to the birthday boy. Try again." I said calmly and she turned away from me.

"No." I shook my head, "Is it so hard to say it?" Her face grew redder at my next sentence, "Unless... You like to be punished?"

"Fine , fine... Hap-"

I kissed her, cutting her off. She sighed into my mouth but let me enjoy the taste of her lips for a little while longer. Giving up, she let me roam her mouth as much as I wanted. Seizing the chance, I licked her tongue and kept pushing deeper, devouring her. After a few heartbeats, her pride got the better of her and she bit my lip, making me moan. I smirked into her mouth as she pushed my tongue out of her mouth. I'm not giving up without a fight. And slowly, from a sweet, playful game of tug-o-war, our kiss turned to a full passionate battle. Mikoto had already have her hands latching my hair and her legs were wrapped around my waist, pulling me down. One of my hand was at the small of her back, pushing her up to my abdomen, another hand at her cheek, bringing her closer.

Soon enough, we had to come up for air. As she took in big gulps of air, she managed to gasped out, smirking,

"Happy birthday, you jerk."

I chuckled, "Said the bloodthirsty assassin to the sadistic magician."

(Okie dokie...IT'S OVER! BYE BYE FOR NOW! IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU CAN REQUEST IF YOU LIKE!)


End file.
